


Compadre

by cryogenic



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: *标题意为“男人们的探戈”，出自皮亚佐拉第一部吉他作品《五种风格探戈》中的一种。
Kudos: 2





	Compadre

1  
“007！”  
从小到大，Q几乎从没有过当众大喊大叫的经历。一来，这很不文雅；第二点，这样做会显得非常愚蠢——毕竟在大部分时候，这种激动都毫无必要。  
至少过去他一直是这么认为，但今天他必须得破例了。  
“007！”他又喊了一声，跑着赶上了前面的特工。  
邦德总算是停了下来，转身有点儿莫名其妙地盯着他。  
“抱歉，可是你有什么要紧事吗？”他开口道。  
“我记得，关于那辆300万磅的概念车的事儿我们已经达成了共识，而且我确信自己刚刚并没有从Q支部拿走任何东西。”邦德说，假装无辜地摊开了手。  
“和装备无关。”Q说，他大口地喘着气，“这是关于另外一件事，MI6的圣诞舞会——”  
他挡在了邦德身前，为了赶上这位向来神出鬼没的特工他刚刚可是跑了好一阵子。纳米血液是个好东西，应该给每个不听话的特工都再来上那么一针。  
“是Eve,Eve建议我来找你的。”他重新吸了一大口气，然后说：“她说你是个跳舞方面的行家里手——”  
“哦哦，行了，我建议你还是歇一会儿再开口吧。”邦德伸手按住了他的肩膀，不咸不淡地开口，“我可以等等。”。  
这是一段有点儿（其实应该说是“非常”）尴尬的沉默。等Q做好准备重新开口的时候， 邦德却率先打断了他：  
“好了，那么告诉我，今年他们又想出了什么折腾人的花招？”说着他靠在了墙边环抱着手。  
Q几乎松了口气。任何社交活动只有对着拥有社交型人格的人才能起到预想中会有的那种效果，然而很可惜，但是又很幸运的是，他们俩似乎都并非那种类型，所以至少能够相互理解对方那种宁死不肯去的感受。  
“今年是探戈舞会。”他回答道，故作轻松地耸耸肩，“你知道吗？我已经被我的那群员工抱怨说集体归属感不强了，今年我必须得参加。”  
“你们去年的活动是什么？”  
“胜利者需要喝一杯失败者则是三杯的编程大赛，我没参加；最后他们全部喝多了开始试图入侵CIA的资料库，还好我及时拦下来了，不过这不重要。”Q说，挥舞着双手，“现在离舞会就只剩下两周了，而那些该死的舞蹈教室和老师，现在就开始规划放假计划了。R威胁我说如果到时候我不能正儿八经地和她跳一支舞，她以后将再也不帮我对付那几个讨厌的政府审计人员，也不会照顾我的猫了。邦德，我需要你的帮助。”  
特工沉默地听着他的抱怨，然后开口道：“听上去倒是个很大的麻烦。”  
“我想可能并非仅仅是‘听起来’。”  
“好的，冷静点——所以，在开始之前，先告诉我，你对探戈的了解有多少？”邦德问。  
“对于你的第一个问题，从下午到现在我已经看完了有关于探戈的百科还有两个简单的入门者教程视频——我想这对于学习跳舞大概还是有所帮助的。”Q不甘示弱地盯着邦德的眼睛回答道。  
“好吧，这了解可比刚刚学会走路的小婴儿深入多了。”邦德回答，“好吧，让我们更直接点，你对正经跳舞了解多少？”  
“我想说，当我好不容易长到足够进学校里的俱乐部的时候，我的学业已经繁重到让我连喂猫都没空了。”  
“哦，那么我想Q支部的工作对你而言一定是个享受。”  
“不，只是现在我至少可以奴役一批人替我分担这些日常杂活儿。”  
“好吧，我答应你。不过我话可说在前面，如果你不能让我满意，我不仅不会再教你，还会将你刚刚的话原封不动地转告给R。”邦德不动声色地威胁着他。  
“我现在非常害怕，邦德老师。”Q咬着牙说道。  
因为他那看似敬意的嘲讽，邦德露出了几乎可以称之为满意的笑容。所以他开口，几乎真的像一位老师那样说道：  
“要跳探戈，你需要有一颗燃烧着的心。”  
他伸手点在Q的咽喉处。那根手指上不知为何带有室外冰雪的气息，像把切肉刀一般干脆地向下滑动。  
“想想你有多爱那个人，多么愿意与那个人相拥共舞，你得找到那种内心的渴求与烧灼。”  
他沉着嗓子说道，最后在Q的胸袋上插着的那只原子笔上轻轻戳了一下。  
“所以，你在试图测算我的燃点，还是推算我对R除了同事情谊之外还有什么多余的情愫？”  
“不，我在试图切开你的胸口，看看你的胸腔里到底装了些什么。”他说，转身走了几步，而后再重新面对着Q。  
“这就是最初的准备工作。”他说。  
Q努力搜刮着脑子，然后开口：“所以说——你同意了吗？”  
他本想询问的是“你做任何事时都在试图与别人调情吗？”可惜他没敢。  
邦德却对着他扬起嘴角并眨了眨眼：“今晚九点，我的地方。”他说，“学费是一只爆炸笔——哪怕是儿童用绘图蜡笔也无所谓。顺便这是条忠告——Q，我绝对不是什么好老师。”

2  
这几乎是一种定律了。每当他与别人有约的时候，Q支部的工作总会出点什么差错拖他的后腿。今日几乎也没有例外，几乎是他刚踏入办公室时，麻烦就找上了他。当他晚上八点二十后精疲力尽地从财政部的办公室出来时，Q觉得自己刚刚其实是看了二十万行完美无缺让人嫉妒的代码并试图从其中找出什么防止世界毁灭的至关重要的机密似的。  
而当他在MI6大楼门口看到那辆标志性的阿斯顿马丁BD5时，他又愣住了，这时驾驶座车窗摇下，邦德的脑袋从其中探了出来。  
“Q？”他说。  
“邦德？”

Q想过很多次他去邦德家到底会是怎么个情况——他当然知道邦德家住在哪里，这种秘密对他而言根本不算个秘密——最现实的那种，他与Moneypenny一样成了某位00级情报员的专属情报员；  
或者是之前已经发生过的那种——007假死——当然，也有可能是真的。他带领Q支部的员工先于其他机关的工作人员走那么一趟。总之，绝非现在的状况，他坐在007那举世闻名的座驾上，而特工那神秘的住所就是终点拐角上二楼的舞蹈教室。只需要你闭着眼往前走，吃完手里的热狗，就到了。  
“所以，你这是因为研发经费的核算问题被财政处找上了吗？”在路上时，邦德问他。  
“理论上是这样，虽然我觉得那位主任是因为年底了，压力过大，以至于遇上谁都想歇斯底里地吵上一架罢了。”Q回答，他向后仰靠在副驾驶座上。  
“希望这些和我没关系。”邦德说，声音里听不出一点儿愧疚的意思。  
“确实和你没关系。”Q笑道，“大英帝国向来对你造成的预算超支向来网开一面，他们只是迁怒于其他人而已。”  
“是吗？”邦德故意露出一副受伤的表情，Q笑了一下。接下来的路上他们并没有说话，可是却出人意料地并不觉得尴尬。Q在手机上继续看着那些教练用西班牙语（有时候会加上意大利语）喊着节拍的教学视频。等他们到达的时候，邦德先下车，替他打开了副驾驶座的门，然后Q听见他说：“不过，其实我也并非什么例外。”  
“这我倒是真的不知道。”Q说，“据我所知财政处的员工不论男女都爱死你了——所以，何以见得？”  
“以后有机会我会告诉你的。”邦德说，他走在了Q前面。  
“不过，现在我得提醒你把刚刚在车上看的玩意儿全部忘掉，进了我的房子就由我说的算了。对，这是第二遍提醒——我不是一个好老师。”

Moneypenny曾经到过邦德家里，而据她评价是一间没什么个人特质与“人味儿”的地方，比起家更像什么落脚点。鉴于这位女士一向良好的美学修养与更甚之的威逼利诱能力，Q全然同意她的说法。不过要他以为，这儿只是缺少一面镜子与更多的空间，就是一处空旷无人又寂静无声的舞场。他几乎等不及要在这儿来上那么一曲了。  
在他进门四处打量的时候，邦德在他身后抱怨着：“拜托，你们所有人，进别人家都得习惯性点评一番吗？”  
“我以为我到现在还什么都没说呢。”Q回答。  
邦德脱了外套，但是枪套依旧留在身上。他穿过Q身边走了过去，背对着他，优雅地伸出手。  
“看好了。”  
他说，像是怀中搂抱着隐形的舞伴一般轻盈而缓慢地舞动着，重复着最简单的那几个步伐，Q仔细地看着，第三次他也加入了进去——其实，真正做起来比他想得更难。  
过了一会儿，邦德转过身来，脚步不再移动，只是专心看着他的动作。突然地，他出声叫停，突兀地伸出手，揪着自己的领带让他抬起头来，又伸手在他背后重重拍了一下。  
Q因为这一巴掌抖了一下。  
“抬头，把背挺直。”他说，“你得保证上半身是垂直的，现在，像刚刚那样，走。”  
Q步伐僵硬地向前走着，他很想低头看看自己的步伐是否正确，可是邦德就站在他的侧边喊着拍子。他依旧扯着Q的领带，勒着他的脖子牵着他向前。那根深蓝色的织物兜住了他的下巴，当他试图低头时，邦德的手指将将拂过他的嘴唇。  
他们继续踩着舞步向前行进。虽然邦德家空旷得可怕，可是用作一个舞场时它依旧是不合格的狭小。他们开始时是在厨房里练习，走着走着就进入了客厅，在茶几前侧着回退，紧接着交叉步转身，在重新看见放在岛台上那盏毫无装饰的白色台灯前，Q总是先看见邦德侧脸颧骨的阴影。  
如此重复了几个来回，邦德伸手放开了他，那条柔软的针织物又重新落回他的胸前。  
“差不多了，你现在自己试试看。”他宣布道，语调里带有命令的意味。  
Q伸手整理了一下被扯松拉歪的领带，最后干脆将它整个扯下来丢在了一边的沙发上，向前迈出了第一步。  
“一，二，三——”邦德在一边喊着拍子，他在心里同样默念着。  
“四——”差一点就错了，不过他及时收了回来，依旧算是不错，不是吗？  
“五——”他那一点小小的得意在第五步上出现了问题，邦德叫停了他，“不行，你应该用脚掌挪动而不是脚尖，感受着脚底那微妙的粘感，就像踩在夏天被烤得半化的沥青路上一样。”  
“泥足深陷？”Q说。  
“你也可以这样理解。”邦德回答，他重新带着他走了一遍，与之前不同的是这次他是扶着Q的肩膀，整个手掌包裹住了他的肩头，掌心的温度透过单薄的两层织物传到了他赤裸的皮肤上，Q觉得被他紧紧抓住的那一块开始发热。几遍之后他放开了Q，转而靠在厨房岛台上看着他一个人伸着手重复着基础舞步。  
这样重复了快半个小时，Q确确实实地感觉到了脚底发疼，邦德才让他休息。Q倒在了邦德的沙发椅上，险些撞倒两摞不知为何非得藏在沙发旁边好像陷阱的书垛。邦德为他倒了半杯麦芽伏特加，在Q表示了对酒精饮料的拒绝后，他耸了耸肩，自己拿起那只杯子喝了一口。  
“我想，今天可以就到这了。”他说，目光直直盯着窗外。  
“那么，我在课下需要做些什么巩固练习呢，邦德老师？”Q说，他在沙发底下轻微地活动着自己的脚踝。  
“当你办公时——或者任何你认为合适的时候，你都可以练习舞步，甚至不一定要站起来”他扭头瞟了自己一眼，“就像你刚刚做的那样。”  
Q半张着嘴巴，最后他选择不去解释。  
“下次课是什么时候？”他问道。  
“你我都有空的时候。”邦德回答。

3  
事实上，他并没有等得太久。他和邦德下一次碰面是在M的办公室。他坐在那张以吓唬所有人（唯独排除007）著称的宽大办公桌后述职时，邦德就那么气势汹汹地突然闯进来，而他那时正好下意识地翘着脚尖在空中虚晃着那恼人的舞步。  
“你来了，007。”马洛里露出一个饱含愤怒的笑容，几乎是立刻就将注意力从他这儿完全转移到邦德身上。  
他们所争吵的内容Q并不想透露太多——毕竟事关国家机密，而且一时半会不会知道最后到底是谁妥协给谁。只是，当马洛里做出他惯用的赶人姿势的时候，邦德并没有像他平时会做的那样，先起身整理自己的西装和袖扣再笔直地走出门，顺便与在门外偷偷看热闹的Moneypenny寒暄几句，走出办公室门就像从人间蒸发一样不知道去了哪里。  
这次甚至格外与众不同，他在门外等了Q一会儿。当Q从里间办公室出来时，几乎要在这短短半个小时内被同一个人吓到第二次。  
Eve坐在另一边的办公桌上，盯着他的脸上甚至清清楚楚地写着“哦这次是一个傻得和所有傻姑娘一样的傻小伙子”，表达着她对在此时无法立刻摇头并大声叹气的惋惜之情。  
然而这只是个误会，还是一个由她亲手造成的误会，Q想。可是现在来不及解释，他只能跟在007身后出了门。  
“老实说，你练习如此认真，我很惊讶。”在过道上，邦德说。  
他勉强笑了两声算作感激的回答，可是邦德的话并没继续。  
“那么，现在，你跳一次给我看看。”  
Q飞快地扭头看了看四周，从M的办公室到下一个路口的过道上空无一人。  
“你确定在这里？”他有点儿不敢相信。  
“对。”邦德干脆地回答，“我可以帮你拿文件夹，现在，开始吧。”  
他姿势僵硬地将文件夹给了邦德，当着他的面像一只后背毛被燎着的猫一样机械地走了几圈。  
“行了。”邦德点头，“老时间，老地方，我们可以开始第二课了。”  
文件夹被物归原主，Q依旧愣在原地，看着邦德消失在过道拐角。

4  
那天晚上他准时到了邦德的家里。这次他的房子比Q上次来的时候更加空旷，几乎所有家具都被推到了墙边，不过感谢上帝，那些讨厌的书籍和只是用纸包好没有挂起来的画现在都好好地呆在它们应该在的地方。  
但是也多了点儿东西，一台老式的留声机搁在了厨房台面上，当Q在门口放好自己的东西、把外套和围巾挂在大衣架上的时候，提琴、吉他与手风琴合奏的悠扬乐声从他的左侧传了过来。  
“你不觉得我们进行得有点太快了吗？”Q问道。  
“我并不觉得自己高估了你的学习能力。好了，现在过来吧。”邦德对他说，伸出了手，Q犹豫着，走进了一点儿，伸手搭了上去。  
“正式开始的时候，女伴会将手搭在你的胳膊上。”邦德说，他伸手覆盖上了Q的肩膀，然后下滑。  
“作为回应，你应该环住她们的背。”  
他搂上了Q的背，另一只手则抓住了Q的左手，牵引着它展示给Q看，“握住那位女士的手，要像握住今晨第一束鲜花一样。”  
然后他微微侧过身子，额头抵上了Q的：“——确保你们从肩膀到腰侧无时无刻都得贴在一起。”  
“连带额头也是？”  
“对，没错。”  
邦德说这句话时微微阖上了眼睛，豹子一般浅色的睫毛盖住了他的下眼睑。  
“现在，开始吧——你喊拍子。”

探戈，最初是一种战舞，。比起柔情蜜意地互相凝视，舞伴们更倾向于左右张望——他们的目光坚定地投射向不同的方向，在空中以猎人与战士的姿态奔跑，而后如同球一般圆滑、迅速地滚动回来。舞伴们相互搂抱，腰贴着腰，四腿紧紧交缠，灵魂与肉体在舞动时一同融化合为一体。  
他们离得有点近过头了。Q甚至能感觉到邦德的鼻息扑在他的嘴唇上，这让他的声音有点儿发抖。  
在他重复第三遍口号的时候，邦德开了口：  
“你应该想着去探寻舞伴的眼睛的颜色，而不是我家拖鞋的花样。”他说，同时伸出手捏住Q的下颌骨让他抬头。  
“这样就好了。”他说，Q盯着那双对于成人来说浅过头、新生儿一般的蓝眼睛，不自在地眨了眨眼。  
接下来的时间里，他几乎一直盯着邦德的眼睛看，上嘴唇被邦德呼出的热气弄得非常痒。

5  
离圣诞节还有最后一天，这是他们的最后一堂课。  
“你准备好了吗？”邦德问道。  
“我想是的。”Q回答。  
老实说他并不是很有信心，毕竟他并非一个那么好的学生。所幸邦德并非一个严厉的老师，他们的足尖抵在一起，四周除了皮亚佐拉的手风琴外寂静无声。然后，邦德向后退了一步，他也紧跟着向前。仅仅只有一步而已，接着他们换了过来，Q后退，邦德则是向前。  
再往后是两个侧步，足部仅仅靠着脚掌的力量在地面上转动，如同两只行走的豹子。再向前时，邦德的左脚鞋尖插入了他的腿间，擦着他鞋子的侧面向后。  
这是第一个停顿，同时也是正式的开始。他们继续，搂抱着对方的手臂下滑直至圈住对方的腰部，将对方拉得更近，旋转时脸颊也贴在了一起。  
然后是第二圈，这次邦德提起了膝盖，绷直的小腿摩挲着他的。  
“女士们会有无数种眼花缭乱的步伐，踢着小腿，展示着自己的裙子，引诱你，让你沉醉于其中。”  
他们继续，动作幅度开始变大，步伐也变得更加五花缭乱。一曲终了，他们依旧维持着舞蹈的姿势搂抱在一起，就像是眷恋着彼此身上的温度似的。  
是邦德，他突然间松开了手：  
“我觉得你做的已经足够好了。”他说，“至少足够应付你们部门那愚蠢的舞会了。”  
“哦哦，邦德老师，请不要说‘我已经没什么可以交给你了’。”Q吃吃笑着说。  
“你需要学习的东西还多了去呢。”他并没有搭理Q的调笑，转而向后退了几步，“这是给你的结业忠告，我的男孩。”  
“在邀请舞伴时，阿根廷那儿的男人，比起直接开口，他们有种更加含蓄——当然，也可以说成更加直接的方法。他们看，而不是说，用他们饱含深情的双眼注视着与他们同样落单的女士，期冀着打动那些高傲的用扇子挡住嘴唇和鼻尖的女王，并用眼神对她们宣誓：在这里，爱情将永远首先主宰男人，他们甘愿为奴仆，永远追随在爱与美的女主人身后。当地人将这种注视称为cabazazo。”  
邦德对着他抬起了右手，袖口挽起的前臂横亘于Q的眼前。  
这个概念倒是非常有趣，Q想。然后邦德继续说道：“但是在这儿并不同。当你想去邀请一位舞伴的时候，首先让那个人看见你，然后——挺直胸膛，抬起右手，将胳膊伸给对方，就像为落水者提供一根横亘在河两岸的圆木以供倚靠一样。”  
Q的视线在邦德的胳膊和脸之间逡巡着，半晌后，他开口道：  
“那么我——不，你的舞伴会如何表示接受这份邀请呢？”

6  
不论在哪儿，舞会上总是会有那么几个落单者——他们意外，被遗漏在成双成对的爱鸟之外、咯咯叫着展现自己的尾羽和翎毛却无人搭理的意外。  
Q已经在自己的学生生涯时见过足够多次，然而Q支部的舞会，意外往往才是大多数。  
事实上，大部分部员——这里说的几乎就是全部男性部员和绝大多数女部员，都对探戈兴趣缺缺。比起融入这间舞厅在吉他、提琴与手风琴的旋律下翩翩起舞他们反而更喜欢多点点口味不错的酒，然后聊聊电影与游戏。  
他这儿同样也是这样，在他陪着因为没办法大跳特跳的R跳了两首曲子并被踩了第五次脚之后，他们俩同样加入了舞池边随意地打发时间的Q支部成员的行列。他一边安慰着R，一边漫不经心地在桌子底下随着音乐踩着探戈的步伐，可是这时，他突然感觉有人在盯着他看。  
当那种饱含着渴求与征服的视线落在他的身上时，Q确实感受到了什么叫做如芒在背。他略微推开了几乎还是满的的酒杯，不管一边喝醉了开始莫名其妙哭泣的R，视线像是拍打肩上的尘土一般不着痕迹地左右张望。  
在他的右手边，那位非常厉害的财政处女主管（是的，除了他自己部门的人，还有其他部门的人加入了这次舞会——感谢他们拯救了这间舞厅使它不至于变成什么极客主题的酒吧）和他自己部门某个穿着星战T恤的年轻人搂抱着缓慢共舞；八点钟方向，那张矮桌的几位客人喝醉了，背对着他的那个中年男人（Q记得他是个文员）正深深地埋着头，用他听不懂的语言低低地哭诉着什么。他抬起头时，正好捕捉到之前给他端来酒的女招待在客人低头看向其他方向时皱眉撇嘴的表情。  
这个瞬间——就像是往平静的湖面上投下了一粒石子一样。先是绝对的平静包裹着他，而后这张虚伪的幕布被揭开，音乐、谈笑、觥筹交错时玻璃杯碰撞的清脆声响以他为圆心向外围荡漾开去。  
可是，他依旧一无所获。  
直到他将视线重新转回原处，某位穿着红色马甲的年轻人第二次协同他的舞伴从他面前穿行而过。编着辫子的姑娘姿势花俏地踢着她的小腿，开衩至大腿根的舞裙翻飞仿佛蝴蝶的翅膀，她便在这带着闪光仿佛夜空的布料之中对着他嫣然一笑。  
他的视线再次越过了舞池，这次，他终于看到了。

方才盯着他看的那个人穿着白色的西装，带着与衣服颜色相衬的浅色软帽。当他抬头看向他时，他正好摘下那顶帽子，露出了浅色的头发。在这昏暗的舞厅室内，墙纸是勃艮第酒一般的深红色，桌椅都是古老的黧黑色，周围跳舞的人全都规规矩矩地穿着深色的衣服与长裙（其他的人——Q羞于承认那是自己的下属，倒是什么稀奇古怪的打扮都有。）一片深色之中，那个人看起来是那么像一个微妙的影子，只有脖子上的黑色领结就像一根绳子，将他牢牢地拴在这儿固定住了他的神形。他想，比起在这城市深处不知名的角落跳舞，那个男人看上去更像是要去参加什么需要报上大名的宴会。  
他依旧看着自己，这时候又有几对舞伴结对如同猫儿一般打他们之间穿行过去，舞池以他们为界，被突兀地斩成了两截。  
Q继续注视着那个人，那个人同样注视着他，眼神坚定又迷人。这时正好一首曲子完毕，他对着自己伸出了右手，坚定如同一根横亘在河两岸的圆木。  
这是个邀请的动作，Q欣然起身，穿过所有人走向了他。

“我以为你并不回来。”Q说，他伸手挽住了邦德的胳膊，任由他领着自己向舞池中心走。  
邦德倒是非常无所谓，他将帽子扔在了某张坐满MI6员工的桌子上，“我只是来检验一下自己学生的学习成果。”他说，转过身重新面对着Q。Q搂着他的腰，他则是握住了Q的手——就像拿起今晨刚摘下的第一束鲜花那般握住了他的手。他们四足相抵，膝盖微微弯曲。当靠在墙边的提琴手举起弓弦的时候，Q闭上了眼睛，又在箱鼓拍击流淌出第一个音符的时候睁开了双眼，向前迈出了第一步。  
有几桌的人将注意力从酒杯处转向了舞池，兴味盎然地看着他们。按理说此时他们应该摆头——决绝而又坚定，仿佛置身于丛林一般果断环顾着四周。可是Q他很难控制自己不去看他。他们几乎一样高，贴的又太近，当邦德闭上眼睛的时候Q甚至可以感受到他的睫毛在他的脸上。  
他们牵手，拥抱，侧着身横向前进，如夜间的航船撕开沉静的海面一般在舞池中穿行，舞步繁杂如同蜘蛛的网络。交叉步，紧接着转身，他们交换了男女步，Q被拉进，随后勾起腿，绷直的小腿如同灵魂一般缠绕在邦德身上，旋转转圈后倚靠在邦德的臂膀之上。  
而后重新站立，双手向上探寻着对方的牵引，再一次牵在了一起。他们继续旋转，鼻尖几乎要顶在一起，仍旧注视着对方，探寻着舞伴眼睛的颜色仿佛从未厌倦过。他们继续搂抱在一起，旋转，放开一边的手任由对方如同鞭子一般挥舞出去，停顿，再将他们拉回，重新相拥。

一曲终了,舞池边四散的小桌上传来了稀稀拉拉的掌声，更多的是笑声。邦德对他屈了屈膝盖，在他的左手食指关节上印下一吻，却依旧没有放开他手的打算。  
是的，他依旧拽着自己，就像拖曳着一束玫瑰。Q用小指指尖在他的掌心上划了两下：  
“你接下来打算怎么办？”他问。  
“去我车上，如何？”

7  
他们踏过夜间宁静的薄雾，还有透过磨砂玻璃门投射于地面的暖黄色的光影，大笑着从原本喧闹的舞厅里逃了出来（R形象全无地在他身后吹着并不响亮的口哨）。  
Q觉得这真刺激——就像是逃离学生时期讨厌的体育馆舞会然后偷偷摸摸去找点乐子一样。  
邦德似乎也是享受着的，或许这也会让他回忆起遥远的学生时代，他们倚靠在路灯杆子上接吻，Q伸手环绕着邦德的脑袋，指缝轻轻拉扯着他的头发，并用小腿勾着邦德的，不断摩擦着。  
“我是否可以认为——你依旧没有跳够？”他笑道。  
他依旧单手牵着自己。如同走向舞会一般挺直了腰。可是事实上他们只是走向了他的车。Q本以为他们会直接拉开后座车门并直直向下倒去，可是邦德却是拉开了驾驶座的门，并做了进去。Q犹豫着拉开了另一边的车门。  
“邦德？”他说，男人并没有理他，于是他继续说道：“我现在需要系安全带吗?”  
“如果你乐意的话。”他笑了一下，伸手拍了一下方向盘——Q心里咯噔响了一下，之前他是打算在那儿装一个副驾驶座弹射按钮的，所幸他没有——向他这儿扭过头来。  
“和你跳舞感觉非常不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖，老师。”Q谨慎地组织着语言。  
“不，我是说真的。”他说，“我能感觉到那种契合感，这种舞不仅仅只是需要了解对方的拍子和步调保护好脚趾头就可以的——毕竟，好的舞伴总是难寻的，Q。”  
“我当然清楚，James。”Q说，他的喉结上下滑动着，说道；“与大师共舞，就像一场性高潮。”  
他的回答让邦德稍微抿了抿嘴角，对他露出一个笑容，然后他转过头，重新目视着正前方。这时Q注意到他的嘴巴咧开了。  
他依旧能从自己的视线角落处看见邦德靠在他自己的座椅上，停车场里很黑，以至于车玻璃清楚地映出了他们两个人的影子。Q将脑袋搁在靠背上休息，偷偷地从那倒影里打量着一边的邦德时，他忽然发现，其实邦德也正通过镜子打量着自己。  
尔后，他从方向盘上松了手，在前座那被分割成两块儿的狭小空间里朝着Q靠了过来，伸手碰了碰他的脸。  
Q笑出了声。  
“不知道你这个年轻人到底时时刻刻在笑些什么。”邦德干巴巴地抱怨道。他伸出胳膊环抱住他，并把他拉向自己，他甚至还低下头将干燥的嘴唇贴上了自己的发顶，温热的鼻息喷到了他的额头上。  
这举动几乎就是炸药的引线——之前他们仅仅只是搂抱，手与手松松地扣在一起，然后突然地，欲望就压倒了一切。他的膝盖跪在座椅上，揪着邦德的领子让他更靠近一点，邦德则是伸手抱住了他的头，第一个潮湿的亲吻印在了他的嘴角。  
Q开始脱自己的外套，隔着椅背随便地扔在后座的地上，他无暇去管邦德进行得怎么样，毕竟他已经等着这一天等了太久了。外套之后，Q胡乱地将自己从针织衫的领口里拽出来，眼镜歪去了一边。他甚至来不及去推一下鼻托或者干脆把它摘下来，邦德就代劳了——这只用了一只手，他的另一只手环抱住了他的背，将他拉近，然后凶猛地吻了上去。Q也热情地回应着他，舌尖相互推抵着，品尝着方才宴会上甜酒的余味。邦德卷起了他的上衣，抚触着他平坦的腹部、身侧突出的肋骨，手指尖擦过乳头，然后用胳臂环住了他的腰。Q则是将邦德的衬衣从裤子里拽出来，解开他的背带，双手缓慢地在邦德的腰上滑动。  
车子里慢慢地暖和了起来，就这样过了一会儿，Q推开了邦德。  
“这样很难受。”  
他抱怨道，在副驾驶座上艰难又笨拙地蜷缩了起来。邦德跪坐在他那边的位置，手刹抵着髋部，方向盘则是贴在大腿上。当时把那个车架拼凑成一辆整车时Q早就应该考虑给那辆车设计一个一键顺利滚床单的功能——007专用，并且似乎可以推广——他悲哀地想，几乎决定开这么个不合时宜的玩笑。  
他们努力调整肢体动作以使得自己稍微舒服一点儿，Q背靠着左手边的车门，双腿环在邦德的腰上，邦德则是一条腿支撑在地板另一条跪在椅子上，膝盖碾压着他的鼠蹊部。  
Q哼了一声，邦德则伴随以笑声，他轻轻地抚触着他的头发。他们现在正依偎在一起取暖，赤裸的肌肤像有粘性一般紧紧贴合在一起。暖气的热度在窗玻璃上蒸起了一层轻雾，他们再也没办法通过车玻璃注视对方的神形，这时Q背过了手，在起雾的玻璃上写写画画着什么。  
“所以，你现在在做什么？”邦德说。  
“我在画十字，由衷祈祷我们不会被哪位同侪逮个正着。”他说。邦德轻声哼笑了一下，他伸手环握住Q的老二，爱抚它，直到他全然变硬。  
“这样就感觉好多了。”Q因为这举动呻吟了起来，将自己的手臂环上了邦德的肩膀，然后进一步地拉扯着他的衣服，松开了他的皮带。邦德的裤子被他扯到了膝盖以下，特工勃起的阴茎仿佛得了特赦一般弹跳出来。Q那双暖和的手沿着柱身滑下，娴熟地撸动着它，感受着它的形状，然后，更为温暖的舌头代替了车内的暖风包裹住了它。Q试探性地舔弄着那根膨大发紫的肉棒，然后张开嘴，用嘴唇包住牙齿缓缓吞入了顶端，邦德发出了满足的呻吟，手指插入了Q的头发，抚摸着他发烫的耳垂。  
作为初学者，Q用他的嘴唇和舌头做得已经足够棒，但是还远远不够。“我不指望你带了润滑剂。”邦德说，“因为我也没有。”但此时此刻他并不在乎，Q是如此贴近，如此温暖，又如此热切，催促着他尽可能地靠近。  
“等等，等一会——”Q突然推开了他，嚷嚷着，“邦德，仪表盘——”  
“仪表盘什么？”邦德说，语气突然变得有点儿暴躁，因为耐心在此时是一种不可能存在的美德的美德。  
“在仪表盘最靠右的那一格的左侧有个凹槽。”Q解释道，“我把它伪装成装备卡槽了，但是那实际上是个按钮——”  
“别告诉我按下去就能拿到——”  
他说，按着Q的指示翻找着，然后伴随着“啪嗒”一声轻响，最后一个暗格被打开了。  
“你真是个天才。”邦德在里面胡乱抓了一把，对着手心里的两样小东西撇了撇嘴，评价道。  
“那你就是个蠢货，James，过来把我弄暖和点儿。”Q说。  
邦德回头看了他一眼，Q赶紧附加上更多的信息：“事实上——这是坦纳的主意，他觉得你大概会需要所以我——”  
“哦哦，停下来吧。”邦德说，“在我们俩的事结束后我会好好找参谋长兴师问罪的。”  
“不过现在，还是让我们专注在你那贴心的小礼物上。”

Q嘴巴里咕哝着，推着邦德的胸口，直到他坐在了自己刚刚坐的位置，他则是趴在了邦德的腿上，双腿分开，他不得不低下头去以避免自己撞到天花板上。他们的额头抵在一起，邦德粗重的呼吸喷在他赤裸的胸膛上。  
当他居高临下地看着自己的特工时，他感觉自己的嘴唇开始发干，不自主地微微分开嘴唇，在车内温暖而潮湿的空气里毫不必要地喘着气。他们两个都湿了，阴茎硬挺挺黏糊糊地顶在一起，两只手环住套弄摩擦时会发出咕叽咕叽摩擦的水声。  
这样弄了一会儿，邦德伸手将他的腿抬高，Q顺从地配合，他的背重新顶上了车门，膝盖架在了邦德肩膀上。特工从手心那已经被体温捂热的小罐子里挤出来一点儿润滑剂在手上，并将湿漉漉的手指伸向了Q张开的腿间，按压着他紧闭的穴口。起初，他因为这骤来的寒冷而发抖，邦德不得不伸手轻轻拍打着他的脖颈与后背，让他放松下来。然后，他倒了更多的润滑剂，那些粘稠的液体顺着他的腿根与会阴部分一路向下流，邦德的手指不断蘸着那些液体将它们挤入那道狭窄的裂缝里，直到它已经足够温暖与润滑。很快，Q又因为邦德探入自己身体的第一根与第二根手指而发出了喘息。  
“更深一点……”他低语道。在邦德剪动扩张他的时候懒洋洋地亲他的脸颊与脖子，并试图在上面留下足够深的咬痕。时间从未像当下这样流逝，邦德引导着他，就像他在舞场上引导他们的步伐一样。Q的头向前倚靠在特工的肩膀上，聆听着铝制薄膜撕开时的声响，之后那个包装袋就甩在他的肚子上，多余的润滑液溢了出来，湿滑一片。  
邦德一半是安慰，一半是提醒他注意似的，拍了拍Q的脸颊。汗水已经沿着垂落至眼前的发卷流了下来，Q的眼睛被迷住了，他只能迷迷糊糊地看着邦德扶着他的腰，慢慢地破开了Q的身体。  
他太紧了。Q的手痉挛一般地紧紧抓住了邦德，而对方则在他的身下喘息，一边伸手揉着Q的肩膀和脖子，就像逗弄一只猫咪似的，试图让他平静下来。  
“你还好吗，Q？”过了一会儿，他询问道。Q点头确认了，牙齿啮咬着下嘴唇的皮肉，手指依旧紧紧地攥着他的胳膊。邦德俯下身撬开他的牙齿，含住了他受伤出血的下嘴唇，开始亲吻他，让他重新一点点放松下来，按住他的髋骨继续向上顶，缓慢地推进。  
就算隔着一层橡胶制品，Q也依旧能够清晰地感受到邦德的形状还有热度。等到他完全吞入并开始动作的时候，他不得不轻轻喘着气，额头、背还有腿上都湿漉漉一片。邦德身上同样满是汗，滑溜溜地像条鱼，Q几乎抱不住他，没有什么着力点，脑袋撞到了车玻璃上，邦德伸手垫在他后脑勺与玻璃之间，指缝间缠绕着他的头发。随着每一次的撞击与耸动，邦德一次比一次更深地没入了他的体内，他也更深地和邦德融合在了一起——从身体到精神，之后是灵魂。

在高潮过后，他们静静地歇息了好一会儿才重新找回力气与新的热情去清洁自己并再次触碰对方。这时Q突然兀自微笑了起来，看着邦德有些疑惑的眼神，他将刚刚的话重复了一次：  
“与大师共舞，就像一场性高潮。”  
“也许我们应该再来一次？”

END


End file.
